


Small Miracles

by BlushingDragon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre- Female Adaar/Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi, Tumblr Prompt, Varric Appreciation Drabble, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingDragon/pseuds/BlushingDragon
Summary: Still, Varric smiled and talked with the recruits at Haven, the refugees at the Crossroads, with Cullen and Leliana and Ketra herself, coaxing smiles and startling laughs out of them during those early days when smiles felt impossible.





	Small Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt: "Nobody's expecting anything big. Just a small miracle would do."

Ketra was surprised by just how easily Varric could joke with them in the field, with demons and bandits and Cassandra threatening to kill him every other day. The Valo Kas had always been quick to comment about Ketra’s own stern expression too, and her glares could probably burn someone alive. Hostile environments of any persuasion didn’t usually invite humour.

Still, Varric smiled and talked with the recruits at Haven, the refugees at the Crossroads, with Cullen and Leliana and Ketra herself, coaxing smiles and startling laughs out of them during those early days when smiles felt impossible.

Ketra was sure that without Varric, she would’ve lost her mind within the first week. When she saw him with red eyes and breath that sang red when he talked, she realised that if he hadn’t been cracking jokes and telling tales the whole time, he would’ve lost his mind, too.

When the time came to assault the Breach, Varric left his fire pit and found her with her pack tied up neatly at her feet and flinging fireballs at the trees outside the gate.

“You’re tense, Hothead,” he told her, not unkindly. Ketra remembered Shokrakar telling her once to “go the fuck to sleep, kid.” Varric sounded like she had, and it brought a smile to Ketra’s face.

“Wouldn’t you be tense? Going up to that thing and shooting energy at it ended badly enough the first time.”

Four months ago, Ketra hadn’t had something to lose if closing the Breach backfired. Now, her gaze lingered in the Chargers, on Krem, and something clenched painfully in her chest.

“Nobody’s expecting anything big,” Varric insisted. He raised his hands in a placating gesture, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes this time. “Just a small miracle would do.”

Ketra laughed, a low chuckle deep in her chest. “Oh, yeah. We want to make saving the world look effortless, after all.”

A startled laugh escaped Varric then, and the edges of his eyes crinkled. “I knew you had a sense of humour buried under all that gloom, Hothead.”

A shout from Cassandra broke the air around them, “Herald! We are ready to move out!”

Ketra slung her staff and her pack onto her back and began to catch up with the troops, but she stopped in her tracks when Varric called out to her.

“Don’t get yourself killed, Hothead!”

“Buy me a drink when we get back and I’ll think about it!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

Ketra laughed breathlessly as she finally turned and jogged to catch up with her party. Beside her, Krem smirked.

“With respect, Your Worship, Varric’ll have to get in line,” he said. “The Chargers will throw you the best victory party this side of the Anderfels.”

“I’d like that, Krem.”


End file.
